Crazy Night
by ShojoAngelxoxox
Summary: Seto sees Blade standing outside a bar and wonders why he's not inside. When they go inside things go from bad to good to worst. And now Seto wishes they would of just stayed outside. Rated M for explicit language -I suck at summarys, sorry-


"Blade?" Seto asked, as she walked over to her old companion, who she hadn't seen in about two and a half months.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" He was leaning against on the outside of a bar. (Which he was notorious for starting brawls in)

"I just get back from an assignment from the Guide. What are you doing just standing here? Usually, you'd be inside getting drunk out of your mind."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just know in a drinking mood.." His arm where folded across his chest. He looked very irritated

Seto sighed "Did something happen? Why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about whatever it is. Hmm, how's that sound?"

"Yea, sure.." He held the door open for Seto, which made her raise her eyebrows

"_You're _being a gentleman? Wow." She said hoping to get a smart remark out of him, but there was nothing, not even a mean mug. "..Oh, yea. I forgot to say, drinks are on you tonight!" She knew he wouldn't go for anything like that normally

"Whatever. I don't care." He said flatly.

"Wow, whatever is wrong with him must be serious.." She said to herself, taking a seat at the bar "Bartender!" Seto waved him over "Can I get a _watermelon_ _shooter_,please?"

"A round of whisky shots, please." Blade said to the bartender

"Ew, gross. Whisky is disgusting, why would you order that shit?" Seto was shaking her head like he had just made the worst decision of his life

"Doesn't matter what you think, I didn't order it to share." Blade said looking straight in front of him

"You're going to drink a whole round of shots yourself? I bet you don't drink more than 3 before passing out or simply vomiting."

He balled up his fist and turned to face her "Is that a challenge?!" The fire in his eye was back

"More like a bet!" She grinned as the bartender came over with their drinks

"Okay. If I drink every single one of these and don't puke or pass out afterwards you have to pay for everything!"

"Fine. But if I win, I'm draw a penis and writing "Ima bitch" on your face whether you pass out or not." She put her hand out "Shake on it."

He grabbed her hand and they shook hands "There are 10 shots, keep count for me, would ya?" He asked Seto

"Of course. I mean, I probably won't have to count any higher than 4 anyways." She laughed at how angry that comment seemed to make him

"Oh, shut your trap and just count dammit!" Blade demanded. He already had one shot in his hand and was ready to go

"Alright. On your mark, get set, GO!" Seto started counting and Blade started chugging shot after shot. The bartender was trying to tell them that it wasn't a good idea and that maybe Blade should slow down. Of course, Seto just told him to "Mind his own fucking business." and he just went back to working. Blade got up to six shots before he started to slow down. He was breathing heavy.

"What's the matter, champ? You can't drink anymore? You ready to vomit or pass out? Maybe both?" She was sure that this bet was hers'! "It's okay if you're done, because you got farther than I thought you would. Just for that, I won't write that your're a bitch on your face." She smirked

*Hiccup, hiccup* "I'm not done yet, I just needed a break!" *Hiccup*

"Well then, let's go! Break time is over, Blade!" She clapped like she was the couch of a sports team and her team was slacking off during practice

Right when they were about get going again, two men walked over to Seto and one placed his hand on her shoulder "Excuse me, Miss," Seto looked up at the both of them "why don't you leave this fake man and come roll with two real men."

Seto scoffed "Can't you see-" She was cut by Blade, who stood up, knocking over the stool he was sitting in and the one next to it and the one next to that one too.

"Who the fuck is a real man?" Blade towered over the two other men. Of course that didn't mean they were short, it just meant they weren't 6 foot 7 like Blade was. He started cracking his knuckles

"Just cos' you're tall you think we're gonna be scared of you? No chance." The first guy said

"Are Priest even allowed to drink?" Said the second one. That made Seto chuckle a little.

Blade turned and glared at her "Oh, that's funny, huh?"

"No.. My bad." She said, still giggling over what the guy had said "Continue."

"Look, this has nothing to do with you. We just wanna talk to the lady." Guy 1 said

"Well, look douchedick, she's with me, so why don't you and your friend go back to wherever the fuck you came from." Blade was getting heated. He was having a bad night to begin with and he's got alcohol running through his veins, it's just not wise for anyone to pick with him now

"Unless you own her, then she can talk to whoever she wants too!" Guy 1 continued

"..I mean," Guy 2 placed his hand on his chin. "I think it says somewhere in the Bible the drink is not allowed, I'm not sure 100% though. Do you know? "Guy 2 asked Guy 1. Seto and the guy 1 just stared at him. Blade on the other hand was pissed

"Is he for real?" Seto raised her eyebrows

"Are you trying your very FUCKING BEST TO PISS ME THE FUCK OFF?! OR ARE YOU JUST FUCKING STUPID?!" Blade wasn't playing anymore. He knew he was going to beat his dude's face into the ground

"I'm being serious right now, dude. Can't a guy wonder?" Guy 2 said, he wasn't sure why Blade was so mad "You need to chill out, bruh." He nodded his head

"THAT'S. FUCKING. IT" Blade snapped "LITTLE BOY!" Blade struck guy 2 with his flamey fist

"Blade!" Seto was caught off guard by the attack. "Ugh, I should have knew this was coming. Nothing can be calm when Blade's around, can it?" She rolled her eyes

Guy 1 was out the door and guy 2 was out on the floor. All the other people in the pub just stood there, staring at Blade, who was fuming. The bartender came up to Blade from the behind and tapped him softly.

"WHAAAT?!" Blade growled at the bartender

"Ne-Nevermind!" The bartender throw his apron off and ran out of the bar screaming bloody murder.

Seto let Blade destroy more than half of the bar before she finally thought that maybe she should stop him, I mean, he busted holes in 3 out of 4 of the walls, he broke every table and stool in the bar and, there were broken liquor bottles on the floor . At that point no one was left in the bar but the two of them.

She sighed before standing up "Blade." She said coldly "You need to calm down, now." She demanded. She grabbed hold of his shoulder "Breathe." She felt his pulse lower. "That's better."

"Seto?" Blade spoke quietly

"Yea, Blade? What is it?"

"I think I'm gonna puke-" He said throwing up right in front of Seto

"Oh, my god! Blade!" She took several steps away and turned her back to him "You're fucking disgusting."

"Alright, Seto. I'm done... I hope." Blade was holding his mouth and stomach. "Seto?"

"I just fucking noticed..." She turned around slowly

"The fuck are you talking bout', huh?"

"You vomited, which means you lost, and I won."

"Does it even matter anymore?" Blade said, staring at her cheesey smile

"I guess you're right." She sighed

"Plus, I would have won if we weren't interrupted by those dickheads."

"Whatever." She looked around at the crumbling bar "Maybe we should get out of here before the ceiling falls in on us." She starts walking and waves for him to follow her

"Yea, yea. I'm coming." He slowly following after her

When they were outside Seto rested against the building across from what use to be a bar "That was some night, huh?" Blade said jokingly

"Yea, I can't believe we were in there all night." She chuckled, followed by silence. It was awkward for the both of them, till Seto broke the silence "Tell me Blade,"

"Huh?" He looked up at her

"Who was it that made you so upset last night? Was it Eve?" She said looking down at her shoes

It took Blade a moment before he answered "Yea, it was. How did you know, though?" He questioned her

"Because I know you. And if it wasn't me, only one other person could get you so upset. And that's her.."

"Hmm.. I see." Blade looked at her and waited for her to look back at him. Finally, she did.

"Blade, I've got to go. I need to be somewhere for the Guide in a couple hours." She slung her death sword over her shoulder. "I'll see you around?"

"Yea.." He scratched his head as she turned her back and began walking away from Blade and the bar he recked "Hopefully, it'll be sooner then later." He said to himself

Seto was almost gone. All you could see was figure and shadow as she met the horizon and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew when she turn back to him she was smiling and he couldn't hear exactly what she said but he knew it was something like "Stay outta trouble, asshole!" And with that she was gone.


End file.
